Phase I-II study to determine the safety and toxicity of Ritonavir, Stavudine, and Lamivudine alone or in combination with IFN in people with HIV related early stage Kaposi's Sarcoma. Patients will also be followed for anti-tumor and anti-HIV response. Serial T cells subsets, HIV-1 RNA, IFN levels, RTV levels, HIV-resistance, and HIV-8 levels in PBMC's will be followed. (AMC 004)